The Eternal Flower
by Junhiti
Summary: It was just another pleasant day, deep within the forest lives a lonely girl. After meeting one's eyes, what awaits for her? Warnings: Massive character death, possible spoilers (although some events are fictional)
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a normal summer day… The birds chirp, the sun's bright is strong and the summer breeze wakes you up.  
Everyday life continues, you read the books left by your mother and tries to understand the world, everything is so mysterious and magical out there, but you are not allowed to make eye contact. You sometimes think "If only the breeze could knock at my door…" All those years of isolation, without a living soul, really make you lonely. Her last words always come through your mind and you realise you just can't wish for such a thing.

Tea's ready, it's time to read your favourite book, what was it called again? Oh, it was called "The Eye Wonders", the book is illustrated with lots of beautiful pictures of people you never met, scientists research the eye contact and something else. Although you never knew how to read, your dead relative read it to you when you were just a little naïve child, it's everything you have left of her, aside from the wonderful gift she gave you. One could say it's the magic of the eyes, but it's not…

Knock Knock, someone is knocking at your door! This makes you jump and split the tea on the floor, you think to yourself "What should I do?" and this is the first time, after many years, that you must make a choice. The person outside seems to notice your surprised behaviour, but awaits you to open the door. You suddenly remember that day… How many years have it been since? You made such a beautiful flower crown and seemed happy playing outside, but the truth hidden inside you attracted bad people to your peaceful home.

The mother whom you loved so much hurried herself to rescue you from the hands of the bad men, her power, her eyes… They turned a man into a stone. You don't remember much what happened next, but your mother had disappeared. You finally learned what she meant with "Look anyone in the eyes and they'll turn to stone".

You rush to hide yourself in the closet, hoping the person goes away, but the book you dropped yesterday made you trip on the floor. The person outside hears something strange is going on inside, so he just decides to enter, much more easily than you ever expected him to. You quickly hide your eyes and begin trembling, in a defensive way and you mumble "If I look you in the eyes… turn to stone…", but this kid you just met smiles at this and he approaches you, not scared by what you said.

"I was scared too, a long time ago, that I'd turn to stone but don't you think this world would be more beautiful without fear?" And he just pats your head and raised it. Emotion burst inside you, this is the first time after years of isolation that you make eye contact and tears start to form in your eyes. The young boy has black and short hair, he's wearing a white parka and he's holding a device you have never seen.

"What… is this?" You mutter still scared if it could harm you, the boy smiles and says "This is an electronic device that can reproduce music! It's called and Ipod" So many new words…! The world outside must truly be beautiful, just like the stories your mother used to tell you. You whip away the tears and analyse the strange new object in front of you.

"… Here! You should take it!" The mysterious boy takes of his parka and gives it to you. You just stare at him blankly and he gives you a most honest and warm smile. You feel happy too, knowing that you won't turn people to stone just by looking at them, knowing there are lovely people as well as terrible and mean people out there. Finally, you wave him goodbye and thank him once again for the gifts he gave you, you hold onto the parka tightly and asks him if he'll ever come back to visit you… Oh! You forgot to ask for his name. You get a feeling you two will be seeing one another pretty soon, but for now, it's time to write down all the exciting events that happened today in your diary.

It's already late night when you finish doing everything you ought to before going to bed. Talking with your mother, having dinner, writing in your diary and cleaning the house, today was a special day, but it's not over yet. You go out to refresh yourself under the moon, as you step outside, you notice something is on the ground, a piece of paper. You try to understand what's written on it, but you can't really read anything although you see a photo of three people on it.

Two boys and a girl, though she doesn't look as happy as the boys, she covered herself in a strange parka hiding her beautiful long green hair… you notice the boy who visited you today is in it, did he drop it? The other boy was blond, he was the smallest and his eyes reminded you of a certain animal you saw in a book once. You decide to keep this photo with you instead of leaving it outside, maybe the boy will come back for it? Also, that mysterious paper…

You lay down on your bed and blow the candle, leaving you in darkness. You dream a strange dream… Everything surrounding you is painted in complete blackness; in front of you is a strange figure with black hair… You've never seen the spectre before. It speaks with you but no sound come from it, you look behind and you see a hand stretching to reach you. Everything blackens and you wake up, sweating cold.

Morning comes and you only think about the strange and bizarre dream… it's been a long time since you last dreamt, could the encounter yesterday be the cause? The thoughts start to scare you and you drive them away from your mind.

You wait… wait weeks, months and the boy never came back… was he never coming back? It passes on your mind, but you don't lose hope that someday, he will come back and show the world to you. You barely made any contact, but you want to do a lot of new things with him, to know him, to ask him about the wonderful world, about his friends from the photo, how to read… You find yourself daydreaming for a long time about all the things you want to do and noon already came. You go outside to tend the flowers.

The parka he gave you has changed thanks to you sewing abilities, it has red flowers in the lower part, you wear it every day for he may come any day. You suddenly hear footsteps approaching, who could it be? It seems more than one person this time.

"Hey! Is that you?!" The voice seemed unmistakably his…!  
"Huh?" You turn around to see the boy from last year with the girl from the photo, still wearing that parka as if concealing herself. "You came back…" You say with a warm smile at him  
"Is… this the girl, Seto?" The girl spoke quietly, she seemed like a person who didn't like showing her feelings in front of people  
"Yep. So you do remember me? I see you're wearing the parka I gave you!" Seto, what seemed to be his name, took the Ipod out his pocket and showed to you  
"I never gave hope that you'd return someday…"  
"Well… It did take quite some time, right?" With a laugh, he seemed slight embarrassed for making you wait this long  
"Oh, I think you dropped two things last year…" You hand him the photo and the paper

He thanks you for keeping them for so long, the girl was quite surprised to see her face on that photo. He asked if you could read and you said no. After clearing out what the paper tried to tell, you understand the people from the photo mean a lot for him, the photo was some kind of good luck charm.

He then explains to you about the gang he's with, the Mekakushi dan. Apparently, the girl is the leader. Her name is Tsubomi Kido and her group although small, has people with special abilities with the eyes. You remember the stories your mother used to tell you and feel that there's a place for you…

Would your mother forgive you if you longed to know the world? You believe she must be happy to see you departing home to a place with people just like you… can it be called a family?


	2. Chapter 2

A Blooming Flower

My new everyday life wasn't easy to get used to in the beginning. I'm very shy and knowing so many new people all of a sudden was so strange… I who spent over a hundred years alone.  
Seto tried to make me feel comfortable whenever he had free time, but I just can't feel safe, Kido also tries but she seems to have more difficult for she is as shy as I am.

Kano is a mysterious young man, he always seems to be having fun doing nothing, teasing and joking around, I don't know if he can be trusted or not. His eyes are almost always glimmering yellow. Do they shine at night or is it just my imagination? Seto says he is trustworthy so I prefer not to trouble myself over it.

All members of the Mekakushidan have to help maintain the base, so we spend more time working than actually enjoying ourselves. I sell some fake flowers, it doesn't help as much as Seto's work, but anything helps, right? Our group is always trying to recruit new people, so we also have to look out for people with special eyes such as ours.

Today Kido shared an interesting story with us. She met this blonde girl named Momo Kisaragi, who seems to be having trouble with her idol career, and noticed she had powers similar to ours, "Eye Stealing" ability!  
Tomorrow, we're all going to meet her and help her overcome her problem. I'm a little scared, what if she joins the group as well…? I'm not good at talking with others…

We met at the usual spot at 3:00 p.m. and Kido introduced the scared young girl to us. She was wearing a pink hoodie with a blue shirt underneath it, white shorts and red sneakers, is this what idols wear? Maybe I could become one someday…

Kano did most of the talking, introducing each member and reassuring Momo everything would be alright. I brought some cups of tea for everyone, but I'm so clumsy… I tripped and the tea fell all into the blonde. What should I do?! Momo seems a little angry about what happened, I just lowered my head and tried to apologize. Fortunately she seems like a good person and calmed down a little, I pointed the way to the shower.

Momo borrowed some clothes Kido had and we all relaxed.  
"Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes…" Momo said she appeared to be rather shy  
"It's okay, it's not like I wear those clothes anymore" Kido answered bluntly "Now now, Mary, I think you ought to get Momo some washcloth"  
"O-okay!" I hurried to get it, but on my way back… "A-ah…!" I tripped again and the washcloth slammed the idol yet again… Wah… Why do I keep doing this? "I'M REALLY SORRY! FORGIVE ME!"  
"Oh, it's alright, don't worry about it" Momo said with a giggle  
"I think you two will be good friends" Seto smiled and patted me on the head  
"C'mon, let's focus on the problem at hand" Kano didn't seem too entertained with my poor show of skills

Everything went incredibly well after that, Kido's ability "neutralized" Momo's and we could take her to safety at the stage. She performed wonderfully and we did it, my first successful mission.

Some days passed and Momo decided to join the Mekakushidan, Kano gave a knowing look and Seto started smiling happily, Kido seemed content and sighed relieved.

For some days, everything seemed to be just fine, we found more members also. Shintaro, Momo's brother, Konoha, a mysterious albino man, Ene, Shintaro's digital friend, and finally Hibiya, a cheeky boy who loved playing with Momo.

For some time, I got to know what happiness was, with everyone around me and getting to know people, it was incredible. But I knew that nothing lasts forever, they will be gone before I have the time to say goodbye.

My room got quite packed with things full of memories, my time spent with my new friends. There's even one with that boy, Shintaro, in the Ferris wheel. It's no wonder that Seto is the most present in my room, he's always making beautiful gifts for me, like that handmade plushy of mine, there's also one made to look like him besides it.

Life seems so short to them… I wonder how it feels like to age so quickly… Yes, before long they will all get on with their lives and die a happy death, but I'll still be alive and breathing. Will I outlive everyone and… be left alone in the end? Even that boy, Hibiya, someday he will grow older than me, die faster than me… and I know I'll barely change.

This all seems too much to me, I can't hold my tears from falling.  
"Mary…?" A curious Seto enters the room and notices the tears falling from my cheeks. He slowly closes the door and sits on my bed, he holds my hand and his eyes are full of worry as well. "Why are you crying?" His voice seems sad, nothing I've ever heard before  
"Seto… Will I- Will I be left alone?" His expression shows shock and he gets were I got this all from  
"Mary… I don't want you to think such things right now, I mean… You got to know nice friends, aren't you supposed to be happy?"  
"That's what worries me. When they… go to sleep, will I be the only one awoke then?" Seto pulled me closer and embraced me. His body feels warm, I never felt such warm before.  
"It's alright… It's alright, you will live a happy life and it will be… full of happy memories, don't forget these special little moments, okay…?" His voice was shaky and even if he wanted to look confident, he was trembling a little. Death is a sad truth even to humans

We pulled each other apart and Seto too was crying a little. I didn't to make him feel sad, this all feels so confusing… Why is he crying? We exchanged some words and he eventually left, as quietly as he came.

Today was an exhausting day, I can barely keep my eyes open since I had to wake up early and work, do some shopping, make lunch and dinner… I was getting ready to sleep but someone stopped me halfway. It was Kano Shuuya

"Mary, I hope you'll forgive us for making you do so many errands… our group got bigger and we need to make everyone feel comfortable" As usual, his smile was devious and he reminded of a cat for some reason… but not just any cat, a black cat.  
"It's alright, Kano, I just need to sleep a little to keep working, right?" I didn't want to talk to much with him, he scares me a little  
"Oh, I totally understand that. I was just wondering if we could talk for a bit?" He didn't finish and sat on the bed besides me. Well, guess there's no point but to talk with him, how bad can it be?  
"What do you want to talk about? Is it about my poor money making? Or maybe my clumsiness?"  
"Wha- Don't worry! You're doing just fine…" He whispered something under his breath but I couldn't hear, how bad-behaved! "You see, I wanted to talk about Seto…" He wasn't smiling anymore, he got quite serious as he looked down to the floor, not meeting my eyes  
"Seto is a good friend to me… but nowadays he got a little, how can I say, distant? He gazes to nothing and doesn't really hear what I say to him" Was it that conversation I had with him?  
"He's been behaving oddly?"  
"Yes… I'm afraid something stroke him… hard, he's not one to let things get to him. Do you have any idea what? You both seem to spend much time with each other" He looked to me and something was a bit off with his eyes…  
"W-Well… I might have an idea. I spoke to him about friendship and life" I can't let Kano know the truth. I don't trust him as much as I trust Seto  
"Oh, maybe you two talked about the _eyes_, right? You know he can see right through people's hearts with that" He can? But he seemed quite surprised when I told him… "Anyways, sorry for annoying you so late… Good Night!" With a wink, he closed the door and no sound was made

I don't want Seto to worry so much about my future… He's a human who deserves to live a happy and enjoyable life. Maybe I'll have to talk with him later? He always seems busy, maybe tomorrow after dinner? I hope I don't get as stressed as I did today.

Thankfully, everything went as planned and everyone got together to eat dinner. Our little "family" looks so big now, it makes me… happy? I noticed that Kano is always glancing towards Seto, although the latter only has eyes to the food. I guess Seto hasn't returned to his normal self yet…

After everyone had gone to their own bedrooms, I mustered the courage and asked my black-haired friend to come to my room which he happily agreed to. When we got there, I closed the door so that no one heard what we were about to talk about.

"This seems a bit sudden, what's the problem, Mary?" He tried to look like his usual self but, as Kano noticed, he's hiding something  
"I'm the one that asks you this. Kano told me you were acting strange and something must have happened to you… Is this my fault?" Suddenly he became serious and wasn't smiling anymore  
"Your fault? Of course not. I was just thinking about what you said before… I'm surprised you held it in your heart for so long." The boy looked into my eyes and words weren't necessary  
"Don't do this, please… It's going to hurt even more if you get worried about me…" Tears were beginning to form in my eyes  
"Mary, I care about you, we're friends! How could I ignore your problem? There might be a way… somehow…"  
"No, there isn't." My voice became fragile and I stuttered too "I'm… scared, Seto" I jumped to come to his embrace, I felt safe when he was protecting me  
"Mary… Don't be scared… I'll be here for you, always" He emphasized the 'always'  
"Seto, thank you… for being with me. I- I really like you…"  
"I… me too" And he kissed me gently on the cheeks, wiping away my tears

After spending what almost seemed like an eternity, we pulled each other and everything seemed better already. He too seems calmer, that's good  
"I know we can't prevent our… departure, but we can make happy memories together, right?" He smiled his usual smile full of confidence and all my doubts seemed to have vanished  
"Y-yes!" I smiled back the best I could "Let's enjoy our time together with our friends"  
We told each other Good Night and my savior left the room. I went to sleep with a heart with no worries and much happiness.

Sunday finally came and it was a free-duty day. I was just getting ready to water the flowers and plants of my little garden when Kano surprised me, just staying still by my side.

"Mary, I know today is supposed to be your day-off, but I need you to run a little errand with me" B-but I thought I could finally water my little friends… and he said _with _him, Kano never did something with me before, definitely suspicious.  
"I guess the plants can wait a little… What are we doing?"  
"I just want you to follow me, when we get there, I'll explain everything right away" He took my wrist and we began walking out of our hideout.

This was an unusual Sunday, even though it was Summer, today was cloudy and looked like it would rain. Although the weather was cold, the heat was incredible, I guess it's the car's black smoke or something like that. Seto told me if we don't stop soon, nature would die. I want to be able to take care of my green friends!  
After many minutes of walking, Kano and I stopped in an alley, where we supposed to enter a house nearby? He turned to face me and, with hands in pockets, began talking

"I need you to tell me the truth, okay?" He wasn't playful, what's going on? "Are you and Seto in love with each other?" The blonde pierced through my eyes like he wanted me to really tell the truth or else things would get bad  
"L-love…?! Seto is just a very dear friend to me… What's that strange question…?"  
"You know what love is right?" I nodded. Love was something common in my childhood stories, in the end, the princess would kiss the prince and they would live happily forever after  
"I saw you yesterday with him, the way he touched you and kissed you gently…" He made an accusing face like I stole something which belonged to him.  
"Kano, I was just easing his worries and he likewise"  
"Do you know how much I care about him…?" His eyes were now sad, he was hurt, the thought of him, a very good friend, not being able to do anything must have been difficult  
"I know… you know each other since childhood, right? I really don't want to be a nuisance" I tried to apologize, but Kano quickly pulled a knife out of his pocket!  
"Heh… You already are a nuisance… Getting in my way with Seto. You'll pay dearly for that" His smile was twisted into something beyond normal, it was a homicidal grin.

I thought I was done for, but a black-haired boy in a green hoodie quickly pulled me with him. It was Seto!  
"Are you alright, Mary?!" The boy asked, holding me in a princess-like way  
"S-Seto…! How did you…" Kano was at a loss, he put the knife back to the pocket and he returned to be the same Kano I knew… or thought I knew  
"What are you trying to do, threatening Mary like that?" Seto glared at the blonde who was too paralyzed to speak "Mary, that's not his real self… Kano is actually a…" Before he could finish, the short young boy turned out to be a black cat  
"A… black cat?! How did he?" My head was spinning, trying to make sense from this strange situation

Just then, a mysterious unknown figure appeared behind Kano, all covered in black, she was beautiful yet intimidating, her hair was made of snakes and a red ribbon was tied to her head. I knew that woman, she was my grandmother

"Mary, nice to meet you, finally we meet" Her voice was still young, no wonder she was a medusa "I brought you here with this… tool to take you with me"  
"Tool? What do you mean, Kano is your tool?" Seto spoke his first words in a long while, he seemed as shocked as me and all the courage disappeared  
"A spy, a witness in my works…" The cat didn't dare look at his master "That boy, Hibiya, he and his friend were my toys not too long ago…"  
"The loop incident… Which a girl, Hiyori, died and only Hibiya got out" Seto apparently knew what she was talking about, but Hibiya always seemed so cheery and joyful, did he get over such a trauma?  
"Well, it doesn't matter now, because…" She looked at me with red eyes that sent shivers down my spine "Mary, you are coming with me, we're building the perfect world" She stretched her hand and expected me to grab it  
"What are you talking about? A perfect world?"  
"This world is not for us, medusas. In the perfect world, everything is eternal and nothing you love will ever disappear before your eyes" She glanced at Seto, apparently knowing all our conversations, after all, Kano was her spy  
"Is that… going to happen?" I began to walk towards her, leaving Seto behind  
"Yes… Your friends, the Mekakushidan, Seto… They will all be eternal" She smiled and the snakes in her head all stared at me  
"Mary… don't go with her!" Seto tried to stop me, but… something got a hold of me, a mysterious power  
"Come now, granddaughter, everything is fine" Azami embraced me with her cold and tiny hands, enveloping me in darkness, I had time to take a final look at Seto  
"Mary…!"  
"Thank you, Seto… I'll meet you soon!" Tears begin to form in my eyes for no reason, if we are going to meet soon, shouldn't it be more painless?

Me, Azami and Kano disappeared before Seto's eyes.

Everything was getting blurred, my body felt numb and grandmother's voice was the last thing I heard  
"Sleep, my dear… Soon it will be time to awaken in a new world"

Darkness overwhelmed me and a dream from long ago had appeared before my _eyes_.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my room the next morning, the same everyday room inside our little base. There were many questions in my head, Kano, grandmother… and what happened to Seto. I was so concentrated thinking about everything that I didn't even notice Kido entering my room to say breakfast was ready. I hurried myself out of bed and went straight to meet everyone.

Upon reaching it, everyone was smiling and being their usual selves, Seto greeted me waving his hand, even Kano did that. I wonder what happened yesterday, don't they remember anything? I took my seat between Seto and Kano and we all began our day. I thought it would be best if less people know about what happened, so I called Seto and Kano after everyone had left.  
"Seto, I want to ask you, what happened yesterday?"  
"Yesterday? You don't remember what we did?" Seto's look was confused "We all went to the amusement park, remember? Shintaro got motion sick, Kano won a plushie at the shooting game, we all took a photo near the river nearby… Mary, did you really forget it all?" Seto said and I knew he would be hurt if I couldn't remember what seemed to be important memories to him  
"Ah yes! It was a lot of fun. I guess I'm getting a little forgetful these days" I lied, but I guess that couldn't be helped either  
"Are you sure you're not just tired, Mary?" Kano asked with a sly face, he obviously knew I was lying, wasn't he?  
"Maybe it's just the heat, August sure is a hot month"  
"August, summer, heat… C'mon, it's not that bad! Maybe we should go to the beach?" The beach? But it's so far away, we could never walk over a hundred kilometers in one afternoon  
"It's alright! Sorry for wasting your time with such silly questions" I excused myself, hurrying to go sell some flowers

Everything was the same, just like everyday. Hibiya and Momo still bickered, Ene was having fun with her master, Konoha just as mysterious as always… Could no one remember that event? Unexpectedly, as I stepped outside the base, my grandmother appeared and everything around us became distorted with the heat.  
"Are you enjoying today, dear Mary?"  
"What happened to everyone? Is this the real world?"  
"Real world? For you, I don't think it is, but you know... You'll come to love it"  
"What do you mean? Seto said yesterday a totally different day! Did you… brainwash everyone?"  
"This is the 'Never-ending' world, everyday is the same day"  
"Then… I'm stuck here?"  
"Another time, right now go live this day. I'll visit you again" Just as a heat haze, Azami disappeared before my very eyes and everything returned to normal, or is it normal?  
I tired myself from thinking too much about what the Snake had said and nothing makes sense… Is it just a dream? Can I make it out of here? Out of a sudden, a hand touched my shoulders, I turned back to face the person. That smile, those eyes and everything about him made him suspicious, Kano Shuuya appeared before me.

"Are you enjoying this world?" Emphasizing the last word, he knew exactly what is happening. Maybe I can get some information on how to get out!  
"You're working with Azami, aren't you? Tell me how to get out of here" He giggled and just said it was impossible, everything will repeat over and over "R-Repeat?!"  
"Ah, I really shouldn't say too much, she's watching everything and I'm pretty sure she will repeat everything when this conversation ends"  
"Kano, are you really that black cat from Hibiya's loop?" He suddenly got serious and no longer smiled  
"The only I needed to do was to begin, after that, death was set to repeat everyday"  
"I don't… get it"  
"Why don't you just ask Azami about everything? You know I'm made of lies, perhaps you could get some lessons from me, that lie you told back there was really transparent, don't worry though, Seto believes every word you say" I remembered something Kano said yesterday, about me getting in his way…  
"Kano, I know you can't answer many of my questions, but could you tell what did you mean when you said I was in your way?"  
"You… Me and Seto were so happy, we would play hide and seek, tell each other stories and sleep together with Kido every night… but then, he went into the forest and when he met you, everything changed for me" I noticed some tears were forming under his eyes, although I think he's deceiving me "Yes, Seto would still be mine, all I needed to do was…" He quickly shut himself up, maybe he's really trying to hide his true colors and motives. Maybe I did break their every day life, but that doesn't mean I changed Seto! He and Kano can still like each other…

Just as Kano finished talking, as expected, the heat haze appeared everywhere and my eyes were getting darker, I could no longer see anything, my body felt numb even though my ears could hear. In the darkness I thought I heard the snakes talking to me, I understood what they said, everything would repeat forever…

I woke up in my room the next morning, the same everyday room inside our little base. Yes, it's just like 'yesterday', Kido will arrive shortly and we'll all have breakfast. They were doing the same things, the same stories and the same faces, only Kano's was different maybe he's aware of this repeating cycle. Once again, when I stepped outside, Azami appeared, this time I'll have all my questions answered!  
"Grandmother… I have many things to ask, first…"  
"Wait a minute, answer me one things before asking, did you enjoy yesterday?"  
"Yesterday... Maybe, everyone was happy, but that's not how things work, I'll get tired of repeating everything one day or another"  
"It's better to repeat everything then to lose it, right? Do you still want to get out of here?"  
"Yes, I do!"  
"If that's what you want… I should tell you, everyone's dead in the real world" … _dead_? "This world was meant to protect people whose loved ones have died in summer, mid-August…"  
"I can't believe any of it…"  
"Here, let me show you" Her red eyes glimmered and images started popping inside my head, I saw everyone gathered under a red sky. I saw them shouting someone's name… The sky kept getting redder, it was an omen to something to happen. Red, this cursed color that everyone knew so well, it was the color of the eyes, but it also held hope since we all have met because of it… We also gathered to exchange information but no one found what we're looking for, then Kano spoke  
"Ah, I'm sorry everyone, but you've been deceived all this time" Before my own very eyes, they all were dead, that devious and malicious person could still sneer at a time like this "Was this enough? Can I truly return her and my past now?" Her… who was Kano referring to? After that, the vision ended and Azami was laughing

"What's so funny…?"  
"Oh, that Shuuya boy is such a fool, he really thought I would give him that girl and his sweet childhood moments back? You know, you're the only one he didn't kill, Mary, I ordered him to"  
"Why do you need me? You manipulated Kano all along, didn't you?!"  
"You are my granddaughter, I couldn't kill Shion's only daughter, could I?"  
"Mother… I'd rather die with all my friends than living this illusory life"  
"Don't throw your life like that, I'm giving you everlasting happiness along your friends, who knows, maybe one day you'll be able to break free"

She disappeared once again, maybe I can really live like that…? I want to know why Kano's obeyed everything Azami told him to do. My thoughts were all spinning in my head, did Azami tell me the truth? The Mekakushidan was gone? I felt like crying, to give up to this despairing thought, I really thought I'd be happy if they'd never be gone, but now… I'm not too sure I want to live in such a world, it feels like they are no longer here, ghosts from my own imagination. I proceeded to search for Kano but he was nowhere to be found, was he hiding somewhere? Night eventually came, for the first time in a long while, I saw the beautiful starry sky. I returned to the base and found that Seto was waiting for me to come back, smiling his usual warm and friendly smile. I tried to hide my fear of him being dead, of this Seto being only part of my imagination.  
"Mary, whatever you're worried about, don't overwork yourself, I'm here to help you!" He patted me in the head and I told all I heard from Azami, he was obviously shocked, I don't know if he believed what I told  
"I know you and Kano are childhood friends, who's the girl he wants… if he was able to kill the entire gang just to have her back"  
"She… our 'big sister' was Ayano" Seto seemed to be having trouble saying her name, she must have played an important role in their lives "Her family took care of me, Kano and Kido when we were younger and we really loved her, she was the first to accept our red eyes and told it was the color of a hero. One day, however, she just disappeared, we were told she jumped from a window…" He laughed a fake laugh "We were all in grief, but I think Kano took it the hardest, he… changed after that, maybe he killed 'us'? I don't really understand what might have happened"  
Ayano, she really was an angel and I can understand what Kano might have felt. He's hurt, broken and I can't really blame him for wanting that person back, can I? I thought like I had to help him to get over and carry on, but could I do that? For all I knew, Kano hated me for 'stealing' Seto from him… That wasn't important, I need to save that lost child, if only I could find him…  
"Seto, have you seen Kano lately?"  
"He returned not too long ago, maybe you should check his room?"

I knocked at Kano's room, I didn't get a response, but I entered either way. Everything was incredibly tidy, I noticed a lot of photos of him with Kido and Seto, the biggest one, however, was one of them smiling innocently and a girl with a red scarf in the middle, was it…  
_BAM!  
_I never noticed, but Kano appeared behind me and swiftly grabbed the photo from the table, oh… he had just finished taking a bath…  
"You, W-what are you doing here? I don't think I gave you permission to enter, did I?" He looked quite flustered and quite different from the Kano I knew  
"I-I'm sorry! I thought you were avoiding me so I…"  
"Well, I couldn't answer you, I was in the shower!" I felt my cheeks getting a little red "J-Just close your eyes for a second…" After some seconds he was already done wearing his usual clothes  
"The girl from the photo, is it Ayano?" I noticed him glaring at the mention of the girl  
"You shouldn't know about her, who told you about it?"  
"I heard what happened from Azami, that you killed everyone because of her… she must have been a really sweet person from what Seto told me…"  
"You don't even know who she was… how can you speak about her like that?" He wasn't angry, but I'm sure this conversation isn't a pleasant one for him  
"Kano, I want to help you… You look hurt and confused, let me!"  
"Heh… Even if you tried that, I can't be saved anymore, I have already become a monster" I never thought I'd hear him saying those words, Kano is a really mysterious human "Who would lie to his friends, trick and kill them…"  
"Don't give up on hope, you just wanted your big sister back"  
"That's enough. Mary, just leave my room. Maybe someday I'll be able to talk with you about everything, just not today."

I left a mourning Kano alone and went to my bedroom. Everything seemed much clearer but darker at the same time, Ayano, Kano's actions… I don't understand all of them entirely, but I want to get out of this never-ending world. Tomorrow, I want to change this.

I woke up the next morning, even though nothing seemed to have changed. Kido arrived, I hurried to the breakfast table, everyone's faces were the same… It's a shame that Seto may not remember anything at all, but that can't be helped. I took the same seat between Seto and Kano and I whispered to Kano to come with me outside after breakfast.

I didn't expect Kano to come at all, but he did though not as energetic as he usually is.  
"We're going to meet Azami, aren't we…?" He asked and I nodded my head, I knew Azami would appear the moment I stepped out of the base and she did  
"Mary and… Shuuya."  
"You told her everything, didn't you Azami?"  
"She needed to know who the killer of her precious friends was, aren't you ashamed of what you have done?"  
"If that means getting big sister Tateyama back… WHERE'S SHE?!" Kano snapped at Azami, this was the first time I saw him getting this worked up. Azami just laughed  
"It's impossible to get her back, you were tricked all along"  
"Then why did you make me kill everyone?!"  
"I needed Mary with me, together, with the power of the snakes, we can change the world into something even greater"  
"What do you mean by that…? What are your plans?"  
"You see, repeating the same day is not what I want, I intend to go back in time, to meet the person I love again…"  
"Tch, You would even tear families and lovers apart, wouldn't you?"  
"Anything, but I already have all requirements ready. Mary, together, we can rewrite history! Come with me" She was a lonely woman, but I can't allow her to do as she pleases!  
"Grandmother, I can't… You became twisted with this plan and only brought pain to both yourself and the people you dragged into this dreadful world… There is no life here."  
"So, you want to live with the memory of your dead friends? Do you really want that?"  
"I… still haven't lost everyone" I turned to face Kano "I still have Kano with me!" He looked at me in awe, but he smiled almost immediately

The whole world seemed to have stopped save for us three, Azami was surprised to hear my words, but soon recovered her composure  
"Then, how about I destroy that last ray of hope?!" I knew what she was trying to do, so I quickly activated my eye power and froze her  
"M-Mary… Why did you…"  
"That's not the time to be talking, we need to exit this place! But… how do we even get out?"  
"Don't you remember? You entered because you wanted to, you're Azami's descendant, so there must be a way for you to exit"  
A way only I know? I can't think of anything…! That moment I remembered the last conversations I had with Seto, our happy memories… Maybe, they are the answer to get out of here!  
"C'mon Kano, we're going to meet Seto… one last time"

I dragged Kano along, hurrying myself as Azami wouldn't stay frozen for much longer, Seto was selling flowers, something rather rare of him  
"Oh, Mary and Kano, what are you two doing here?" He… smiled… just thinking that I'll never see that smile again…  
"S-Seto… I have to say goodbye" He gasped and looked really troubled "Use your eye power to read what I'm thinking, it'll make things easier…" He did it without pleasure, I knew he hated using it, but this was an emergency  
"Mary… Are you sure that's the only way?" Tears started to form "I… don't want to say goodbye"  
"Seto, this hurts me as much as it does to you, let's say goodbye…" I was already sobbing, this was so difficult, my chest hurt so much  
"Then, take this" He put a flower in my hair "Remember our memories" I could no longer say a thing  
"I'm also leaving, Seto… I probably don't deserve to say such things, but I'll really miss you"  
"It's fine, Kano, you did for big sister Ayano… I want you to be happy and make Mary happy, you got that?" Seto gave Kano a final hug, the latter was paralyzed and couldn't say or do anything

Without noticing, the Snake appeared before us  
"Did you think I'd let you get away that easily?!" Azami was furious and her… hair was everywhere "This time, I'll make sure I disable your powers!" All of a sudden, we three felt something have been stolen from us, a portal appeared next to us "Well… This is your ticket out of here, that doesn't matter now" And an iron pole appeared out of nowhere, heading towards us  
"Mary, Kano, hurry to the portal!" Seto was… stabbed by the huge object  
"… … … Seto!"

The worst sight appeared before me… Seto's death one more time… This must be my punishment, being a liar all this time. I needed to hurry and get Mary out of here though! I'm going to fulfill Seto's last wish… that's the only thing I can do. Azami was in a daze about Seto's sacrifice and this bought us time to make our escape.

Out of the never-ending world… inside a simple house made of wood, Seto once told me this was Mary's house…  
"My… house? We really got out of that place?" Mary finally spoke, I nodded in agreement  
"Thanks to… Seto…" Ah, I didn't have my power anymore, my tears started to fall and I never sobbed as hard as I was this time… This girl, she gave a chance for redemption.

After recovering ourselves from the whole incident, we both tried to get accustomed to the new life, I thought all this time that Mary stole Seto from me but really, it was me who pushed him away… I was blind all this time, trying to make big sister return…  
Me and Mary made a sacred vow, I guess that's a marriage? I never expected I'd come to like this girl, but here I was, kinda ironic. We decided to make a burial for everyone somewhere far away. Hibiya, Momo, Shintaro, Konoha, Ene, Kido… and Seto…  
"Do you think they'll forgive me?" I asked Mary  
"I'm sure they understand you, Kano… Azami found a use to you, we don't need to fear her now or ever again" I pulled her next to me and we stayed there for a long time

Even if this is not a happy ending, I don't think it's entirely bad either. We both changed, gave everyone farewell and decided to live together, farewells are always so painful and I truly loved every one of them, this is not a lie. We won't ever forget their smiling faces, not even tomorrow.


End file.
